Here We Go Again
by wophinizer00
Summary: Kim Crawford, always moving. Jack Brewer, bad boy and never found love until he meets Kim Crawford.
1. Chapter 1

**Here We Go Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or its characters**

**Kim's P.O.V**

The name is Kim Crawford, call me anything else, then you better have the ambulance on speed dial. This is my 3rd school in 1 year, my parents just keep moving around because of their jobs but after a while you get use to the packing, driving for hours, unpacking then starting the cycle all over again. I am a 2nd degree black belt, cheerleading, and competitive gymnastics and loves to sing to herself and NO ONE else. If people get on my bad side then beware. My parents company said that they are going to be staying which they have NEVER said before so I am somewhat happy I won't be moving anymore.

As I walk to school I prepare myself for the usual, the cliques in school, example the cheerleaders, the nerds, the jocks, the bad asses, well you get the point. As I walk through the doors everything from the outfits to the cliques where was expected. I was heading towards the principal's office to collect my locker number and timetable when I bump into a guy with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes with a muscular build. He had a group of guys behind him all dressed in black, as soon as I saw the outfit it was I knew exactly what clique they belonged to, the bad asses.

"New girl, nice," the guy in front of me mumbled to his friends. To his disappointment I heard what he said and was ready to lunge at him and rip off his head when someone grabbed my shoulders and stared walking me to the principal's office.

"You really don't want to mess with them otherwise you will be scared for life," said the person who pulled my away. "The names Grace by the way," Grace said as if reading my mind.

"Kim, who were those guys and why don't I won't to rip off the heads?" I replied annoyed I didn't get to show those guys what they get when they mess with me.

"They are the bad asses in this school. All of them have gone out with ever girl in the school except for the one who you bumped into. His name is Jack Brewer. The martial arts expert of the school, annoying as hell plus almost every girl is in love with him."

"Oh, I still think I could kick his ass," I replied after receiving my locker number and timetable while headings towards English.

"Well I'll see you at lunch, bye Kim."

"See ya later Grace."

I walked into the class and immediately saw a desk at the back and went straight for it. Lucky the bell rang and I got the desk at the very back close to the window. As if on cue the teacher came into the class and lucky for me didn't notice there was a new student, _probably because of how old she was_, I thought to myself. 5 minutes later the kid I bumped into, Jack Brewer, came in like he was early. Of course the teacher didn't notice because of how blind she is. He just strolled in and took a seat next to me, at first I didn't really notice until he started poking me, at this point I was ready to kill, I turned to his direction and gave him a looking saying '_what' _he just smirked and was about to say something when the bell rang. I was jumping for joy. I ran out of that class as if my life depended on it. I met up with Grace and we went to study hall, I got really bored with the conversation about the guy she had a HUGE crush on, Jerry Martinez. I think I even fell asleep.

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was love struck in during maths. After bumping into the new girl this morning I could easily tell she was like no other girls in this school, natural and I loved it. All of a sudden the bell rang, and then I realised and had been thinking about this new girl for 50 minutes! I walked with Jerry to the cafeteria and noticed the new girl sitting with Grace, so I thought I should get to know the new girl more. As I sat down beside her I slung my arm over her shoulder, she gave me a look of disgust before knocking it off.

"C'mon baby, don't act like that, we all know you want to be with me."

"More like get away from you." She snapped

She was just leaving when I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my locker.

"Look if you don't let me go now I will need an ambulance or even a grave."

"Look new girl, you really don't want to mess with I am a black belt and could destroy your life."

"Well, you are not the only black belt and right now you are making my life hell. And by the way the names Kim not new girl," she said in disgust before walking away. I slid down my locker cant getting new gi- I mean Kim out of mind. She doesn't know who she just messed with but she will find out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here We Go Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or its characters**

**Kim's P.O.V **

After having the worst 1st day I decided if we were staying that I would find a Dojo to train at. During gym, I asked Grace if she knew any dojos and all she replied was Bobby Wasabi. The name sounded like a joke but I thought I would try it out anyway. I finally found Bobby Wasabi and as soon as I walked through the doors I saw a middle aged man sitting on a bench near some lockers eating pizza.

"Umm…I was wondering if I could join?" I asked hoping for yes.

"YES MOST DEFINETALY, my name is Rudy, your Sensei, what belt are you?"

"Kim, I am a second degree black belt"

"You are the only black belt other than me and-"Rudy was cut off by the person I thought I would never see again.

"Wow, Kim. You really must like me considering you are following me around," Jack stated with a smirk planted across his face. I was absolutely disgusted!

**Jack's P.O.V**

"You know each other?" Rudy asked curiously.

"Yeah, we had a little run in this morning"

"Well, Kim could you please spar with Jack"

"Gladly," Kim said through clenched teeth. We took our places on the mat, bowed and were ready to fight. Kim looked straight to my eyes; I swear they were red with anger; we started fighting and before I knew it I was face down to the mats with Kim's foot on my back keeping me down. I knew she was smirking because she just beat me….EASILY!

"I should be going, I still have to finish packing," Kim said before walking out of the place. I instantly got up and got in my car.

I saw her walking and it was pretty late, "Hey Kimmy, want a ride home to your mommy and daddy," I said in a babyish voice.

"Firstly, don't call me anything but Kim and secondly, no I don't need a ride home"

"Well you may not NEED a ride home but do you WANT a home"

"Neither," she replied and just kept walking. That's when I came up with the perfect idea. I got out of my car, flung her over my shoulder, dropped her in my car and drove off.

"So Kim, where is your house?"

"ARE YOU PHYSCO! YOU JUST GRABBED ME AND PUT ME IN YOUR CAR! YOU NEED HELP!" she yelled at me furious of what I did. All I could do was crack a smile.

"Stop the car!" she yelled again.

"And why should I?"

"Because that is my house,"

"Oh right well that makes sense," I realised that her house was opposite my house so I drove into my driveway.

"Where are you going my house is on the OTHER side of the street?"

"I am driving into MY house than I will walk you to YOUR house."

**Kim's P.O.V**

You are kidding me right! My house is opposite the jerk! First school, then the dojo and now where I LIVE!

"You are kidding me right."

"Nope so let's go to your house," he said with ease as if nothing has happened.

"No I am perfectly capable of walking across the street without being hit by a car thank you very much," I said with venom with sarcasm dripping off every word at the end. After I said this, I turned on my heel and as soon as I was about to cross the road a car flew by right in front of me. This did not help my situation one bit!

"Well by the looks of things, you are REALLY attracted to cars." The jerk ended up walking me to my house WITHOUT my consent. He really knows how to annoy the hell out of someone. As I got to the door I opened it and was about to close it when he shoved his foot in front of the door and just walked into my house. WHO DOES THAT! SERIOUSLY!

"Oh why don't you just come in and ruin my life even more," I muttered to myself. I started to push jack out of my house with him muttering things I was not able to comprehend. I slammed the door shut and walked to the kitchen when I noticed a note.

_Hi Kim,_

_Sorry we had to leave so sudden, but we have to attend a business trip in Maui, Hawaii. We will be gone for about a week or two so I left some money in envelope. Have Fun!_

_Love Mom & Dad_

Just my luck. I went to bed and went into a dreamless sleep thinking about my new found enemy, Jack Brewer.

**Jack's P.O.V**

After being rudely slammed in the face with a door, I walked home and called Jerry,

"Hey Man, what's up?"

"I need you to help me figure out a plan for the new chick, Kim."

"Ohhh, she is pretty hot, isn't she?'

"Umm, anyway I have the perfect plan….."

She is going to regret everything she has said and done to me today, I know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here We Go Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or its characters**

**Acknowledgment to my friends for helping think of REVENGE! :) – One said throw eggs at her house LOL :P**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Today was the day Kim Crawford found out who she was messing with and regret it. Phase one is set to go. I woke up at **6AM** for this, but to see the look on her face will be priceless. After I heard her wake up and go into the bathroom, I noticed she forget to take in the clothes she is wearing today, perfect, I took ALL of her clothes and left some REALLY short, short shorts and a quite revealing top. She doesn't know what hit her!

**Kim's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning having a strange feeling in my stomach that something will go wrong but I just passed it by. I took a nice long cold shower. Once I came out I realised these weren't the clothes I planned out to wear earlier. I took a look at the clothes laid on my bed and it led up to one person who would have done this, Jack the jerk. Luckily I always keep a spare pair of jeans and a shirt for emergencies. THANK GOSH!

**Jack's P.O.V **

As I was waiting for school for Kim to come in the clothes I planned for here, I realised that someone was at her locker; she looked exactly like her except she wasn't wearing the clothes I had planned. Phase 1 was ruined. But may I say, she looked hot in that outfit but how did she get it.

"Hey Kim, what you wearing?"

"Oh just some spare clothes, I guess what you chose was a little, I don't know Donna Tobin!"

"I don't know, I think you would have looked hotter than Donna Tobin," I replied stepping forward whilst grabbing her elbow gently to make sure she wouldn't slip away then I realised our faces were only 3 centre metres apart.

"Now I see why no one wants to go out with you," she snickered at her comment while my face dropped fast. I grabbed her chin viciously, but not too much that it would hurt her, so she was facing me.

"No one, absolutely no one talks to me like that. If you ever say anything like that you will regret it. Got it, good," she pushed my hand down but still keeping her glare towards me which I admit, was starting to scare me.

"Well I think it's time that someone should, don't you," and with that she left me standing in the middle of the hallway shocked. Phase two, here we go.

**Sorry for a short chapter. Each phase of Jack's plan of revenge will come progressively. Also thank to everyone that has reviewed, I really appreciate and will keep on going, next story hopefully will come before Christmas but if not definitely before New Year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here We Go Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or its characters.**

**Author's Note: I am struggling on more of Jack's revenge phases, so if you have any ideas, just PM me ASAP. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Here comes phase 2 of my wickedly awesome revenge and my Kimmy. Wait, did I just say MY Kimmy, this revenge thing is getting to my head but it's worth it. After my little step back from this morning I made my own arrangement of the desks and did what a grade 2 teacher would do, put name tags on desks. I made sure I was behind Kim and to add a little bit more fun, I unscrewed the desk so as soon as a feather would fall onto it, the desk would come crashing down. Flawless, I know right! I quickly left the classroom so the teacher wouldn't suspect anything. As I entered class, once again, I stayed outside the classroom to get it all on video, something or should I say someone ruined my WHOLE plan.

"Hello class, I am your substitute teacher so you are welcome to sit wherever you like," I as in disgust and annoyed once I went in to take my seat I realised the only desk available was the one I messed around with and to make matters worse, I wasn't even near Kim to annoy her during class. As soon as I sat and put my stuff on the desk, it came crushing down and the classroom erupted in laughter.

"Didn't have to hide a brick in there, or your whole house," Kim said and sniggered. Luckily the teacher noticed.

"Now there is no need to make comments, and you *pointing to Kim* Saturday detention," the teacher said. I was somewhat happy that Kim has something bad happening to her but it all turned wrong again.

"Sorry Miss, but already got it, once again sorry," Kim replied with cockiness dripping off every word. How in the world did a goody-to-shoes get Saturday detention after being at the school for just over two days? After 40% of my plan had gone done hill I thought I would save the rest until another day when the plan was absolutely flawless. In the meantime, I was determined to find out who this Kim chick is and what she is hiding.

**Kim's P.O.V**

I am really nervous about tonight, I hope it never comes but I know it will happen no matter what. As tonight approached, I waited in the ally never Falafel Phil's with the money.

"Good, you're here, now where's the money because I don't want another incident, now do we?"

**Once again I am really sorry about the short chapter but after I get a little help for the next chapter they will be a lot longer. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
